


It's so fluffy!

by Marvinetta



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was dared to write something totally fluffy. This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so fluffy!

Jensen had a mouth full of funnel cake when he saw it. He tapped at Cougar's arm wildly, which Cougar ignored. Jensen then started tugging on his shirt sleeve, and Cougar tried to glare at him, with little effect, because no one looks scary holding pink cotton candy.

"You have to win that." Jensen mumbled around a mouthful of food, and pointed at a giant plush penguin hanging on one of the stands. He quickly finished chewing and swallowed, then continued. "You win that for my niece and she will love you forever."

"The games are rigged." Cougar shrugged and started to wander off again. Jensen tightened his grip on Cougar's shirt and Cougar sighed.

"No, no, no. Just try! I mean, you claim you can shoot anything with anything! Come on, just try once. Use my money!" Jensen shoved a five dollar bill into Cougar's hand and snatched the cotton candy away. The sniper exhaled slowly through his nose and tried to ignore the happy dance Jensen did as he picked up the flimsy BB Gun.

The target wasn't small, compared what he normally aimed at. But the gun was a joke. Cougar fired a test shot and as he guessed, the barrel was bent, probably on purpose, to throw off the aim. And, it didn't have a lot of power behind it. But it was doable if he could adjust for the bent barrel. The second shot clipped the target, which wavered but didn't go over. The third shot knocked it cleanly off the perch and Jensen hugged him tightly. Cougar pointed at the penguin and the booth attendant handed it to him while looking at Jensen, who was still dancing a little.

"Oh my god, she's gonna be so happy when she sees this thing. Don't worry, I'll let her know you won it! Well, with my money, but still. I won't try to claim it for my own. I'm gonna go wait at the ride exit, you want to get us some more beer?" Cougar nodded and managed to rescue his cotton candy before Jensen disappeared into the crowd. Looking back at all the giant animals hanging from the game's railing, Cougar smirked and fished another five out of his wallet.

Ten minutes later, Cougar was sitting at the per-arranged meet up when Jensen walked up with his niece. She handed the penguin to Jensen and flung herself into Cougar's arms and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her enthusiasm and noticed Jensen take a picture while pretending not to.

"Oh my god it's SO AWESOME. Thank you SO MUCH Uncle Carlos!" She turned and grabbed the penguin back after Jensen shook it and yelled 'it's so fluffy!' which made her laugh harder. As she stood nearby and hugged the massive penguin, Cougar waited for Jensen to notice what sitting on the bench next to him.

"Holy crap, what is all that?" Jensen pointed at the giant Scooby Doo plush and giant cat plush.

"The game is rigged, but it's not impossible." Cougar shrugged as Jensen hugged him again and kissed his neck.

"You are awesome. Is the Scooby for Jolene? I don't care if you won the cat for someone else, I'm taking it home." Jensen scooped it up and promptly started chasing his niece around while making very loud growling and roaring noises. Cougar sighed and pulled the Scooby Doo closer to him.

"At least Jolene won't embarrass me." Cougar murmured to the plush dog, but smiled as Jensen ran past again.


End file.
